High School Problems: Kanagawa Yurei Hospital
by BakaFujo
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, selaku ketua kelas 3-2, meminta pendapat apa yang akan kelas mereka tampilkan Halloween nanti. Diputuskanlah Hunted Mansion dengan tema Kanagawa Yurei Hospital. Atas bantuan Kagami, seluruh Teikou menjadi Kanagawa Hospital. Kira-kira siapa yang menjadi hantu dan apa isinya? Horror kah? Aneh kah? Lucu kah? Garing kah? Suck at summary. Warning inside! Not YAOI. RnR?


~High School Problems: Kanagawa Yurei Hospital~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya hanyalah seorang penggemar yang menyalurkan hobinya lewat fanfiksi ini.

Warnings: OOC, aneh, garing, possible typo, horror gagal, pendeskripsian error.

A/N: Happy Halloween all~! High School Problems: Halloween's Trouble adalah cerita selingan dari High School Problems. Jujur aja, sebenernya agak ngesreg juga mau publish cerita ini, soalnya High Schools Problems sendiri saja belum sampai inti pemersalahan /ditabok/ hontou ni gomen ne sai~ *bowbow* nah, tanpa banyak curcol lagi, enjoy~!

.

.

.

~High School Problems: Kanagawa Yurei Hospital~

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga berlari di lorong Teikou dengan sekuat tenaga. Seringai terpampang di wajahnya. Dasi hitam ala Teikou terbang karena kecepatan lari Kagami yang tidak manusiawi. Siswa-siswi yang berada di lorong itu dengan siagap mepet ke dinding atau masuk kekelas terdekat. Dibelakangnya, Aomine Daiki meraung murka,

"KEMBALI KAU ANAK JAHANAM!"

Kagami tertawa kencang yang kentara sekali mengejek Aomine. Dia berbalik, tapi tidak menghentikan laju larinya. Bibirnya menyinggungkan senyum meremehkan. Dia terkekeh-kekeh dan matanya memancarkan kilat terhibur. "Duh, senpai, cuma segitu kemampuan larimu? Payah~" Ejeknya terang-terangan. Tangannya dilipat dibelakang kepalanya.

"APA!? MATI SAJA KAU!" Seru Aomine kesal. Rasanya urat-urat kemarahannya sudah nyaris keluar dari kepalanya. Dan Kagami malah tertawa senang.

"Duh~ Aku takut nih~ _Tasukete_~" Katanya dengan lagak amit-amit.

Aomine makin murka dibelakangnya. Kakinya ditarik, kemudian tangannya melepas _uwabaki_ miliknya. Aomine berhenti sebentar kemudian mengambil posisi untuk melempar _uwabaki_nya.

Syuuutt!

"Whops!" Kagami _ngeles_. Sepatu Aomine terus terbang melewati Kagami dan mengenai kepala pirang didepannya.

"WADAW!" Orang itu menggaduh sakit. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan sayang. Dia menoleh kesal kemudian menatapAomine─yang _nyengir _bodoh─dengan pandangan menghina dan marah.

"AHOMINECCHI NO BAKA!"

Teriakan melenggking Kise Ryouta seakan mengalahkan suara _speaker_ pengumuman sekolah.

XXX

"Jadi," Mulai Akashi Seijuuro tenang. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya dengan posisi angkuh. Matanya menyusuri tiap-tiap anak dikelasnya, 3-2. "Kita akan membuat apa untuk Halloween bulan depan?"

Aomine menguap malas, dan Kise masih mencuri-curi pandang untuk mendelik kearahnya.

"Haunted Mansion." Celetuk seorang wortel ─maaf, maksudnya seorang dengan rambut hijau dan ber_megane_ dengan (sok) coolnya. "Karena hari Halloween, kita buat Haunted Mansion ala 2-3 saja."

Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah! Iya, Haunted Mansion dengan tema Kanagawa Hospital saja!" Tambah seorang gadis berambut pink alay. Akashi manggut-manggut lagi, namun kali ini tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya, pose berpikir ala orang tua.

"Membosankan." Celetuk seseorang dari_ luar _kelas. Sontak Akashi, Satsuki Momoi, dan seluruh anggota kelas menoleh dan menatap _horror_ Kagami yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon di samping kelas 3-2. "Kanagawa itu tidak menyeramkan sethauku. Lagipula, jika kalian ingin membuat Kanagawa Hospital dibutuhkan tempat yang luas. Hmm… Lebih baik jika kalian ingin membuat Kanagawa Yurei Hospital, kalian berkerja sama dengan kelas-kelas lain, buat seluruh sekolah ini menjadi Kanagawa~" Kata Kagami sambil senderan di batang pohon. Semilir angina menerpa wajahnya dan rambut dark rednya melambai lembut.

"T-tapi itu mustahil, Kagamin!" Seru Momoi.

Kagami tiba-tiba menarik dirinya dan menatap Momoi tertarik. "Maaf. tapi─Kagamin? Apa itu?"

Momoi tersentak dan tertawa hambar. Badannya gemetar, takut berandal paling berani di Teikou itu menghajarnya karena berani untuk memanggilnya sembarangan. "Ma-maksudku─Kagami-kun─m-maaf…"

Kagami tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget. Jarang ada orang yang memanggilkku dengan nama panggilan lain selain Kagami dan Taiga." Katanya. Namun kali ini tidak dengan nada sinis ataupun arogan ala dirinya, tapi lembut, seakan Kagami Taiga bukanlah seorang berandalan.

"Tapi aku menyukai rencana Kagamicchi," Celetuk Kise tiba-tiba, melupakan rasa kesalnya kepada Aomine atas insiden _uwabaki terbang_ tadi.

Lagi-lagi Kagami menatap Kise tertarik. 'Kagamicchi' adalah panggilan yang aneh, dan sebagian orang pasti tidak akan suka dipanggil dengan suffix –cchi dibelakang nama mereka. Tapi Kagami berbeda. Dia _senang_. Karena seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah dipanggil dengan embel-embel selain –sama.

"Aku juga sih. Soalnya jika cuma satu kelas pasti sempit sekali." Kata Aomine─yang juga mendadak lupa dengan ejekan Kagami tadi pagi─setuju.

Kagami menyeringai.

"Lihat?" Katanya. Nada sombongnya kembali lagi. Dia terkekeh-kekeh senang ketika Akashi menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk merundingkannya dengan kelas-kelas lain.

'Ini akan menyenangkan~' batinnya sambil melompat turun dari pohon.

XXX

Setelah perdebatan alot nan panjang, akhirnya tiap-tiap kelas setuju untuk mengadakan Haunted Mansion dengan tema Kanagawa Yurei Hospital.

"Nah, Taiga," Kata Akashi sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Kagami bersiul-siul didepannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard dan matanya menatap serius permainan yang sedang termampang di layar komputer milik perpustakaan. "Seluruh sekolah setuju. Selanjutnya apa?"

Kagami melirik sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan bermain Resident Evil 3. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Mana kutahu. Itu kan tugasmu, _panitia_." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Dahi Akashi berkedut.

"Eh! Kagamicchi, awas itu zombienya!" Seru Kise heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar yang menampilkan zombie dengan muka hancur berjalan mendekat player yang dimainkan Kagami.

Twitch

"Eit! Whops! Whoa! Hebat, kau, Bakagami! Eh awas itu!" Seru Aomine yang ikutan-ikutan heboh dibelakang Kagami. Matanya menatap waspada kepada layar monitor.

Twitch twitch

"Kagami-kun, awas itu." Kuroko Tetsuya bahkan ikut-ikutan. Walau wajahnya masih datar, tapi jujur saja, dia kagum dengan kemampuan Kagami bermain R.E.

Twitch twitch twitch

"Oi, Kagami, awas itu, bodoh." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan posisi angkuh. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menunjuk-nunjuk seperti Aomine atau Kise, tapi jiwa tsunderenya tidak memperbolehkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Twitch twitch twitch twitch

"KALIAN MENDENGARKANKU ATAU TIDAK SIH!?" Raung Akashi frustasi.

"SSSSSHHHHHHH….."

Oops, Akashi lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Dia menunduk malu.

Kagami menekan tombol pause dan berputar. Kise dan Aomine menyingkir. Kagami menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui, Akahsi? Sejarah Kanagawa?" Tanya Kagami malas.

Akashi mengendus.

"Aku sudah tau sejarah Kanagawa Hospital, terimakasih. Aku ingin kau memberi tahu kami isinya." Kata Akashi. Agak gengsi juga sih nanya sama adik kelas, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Akashi menghela nafas lelah diam-diam.

Kagami melambaikan tangannya malas. Kakinya disilangkan dan matanya menatap angkuh Akashi.

"Buat saja dokter yang sedang membelah pasien dalam keadaan hidup. Keranda-keranda. Anak kecil tanpa kaki yang mengesot dilantai, dan lain-lainnya." Katanya.

Akashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan," Kata Kagami lagi. "Kau, Ahomine-senpai, sebaiknya kau jadi pasien yang wajahnya rusak. Kise-senpai jadi pasien yang dibelah oleh dokternya─Midorima-senpai. Kuroko-senpai jadi anak kecil yang tidak punya kaki─bentaran, ngakak gue bayanginnya─Akashi-senpai bisa menjadi… hmm… oh! Akashi-senpai menyamar jadi perempuan─tunggu, ini perpustakaan, jangan berteriak─dan menggenakan baju operasi sambil menyeret-nyeret boneka sambil berkata 'Kakak, main sama aku yuk?' Murasakibara-senpai bisa menjadi pasien yang kekurangan darah dan merengek-rengek horror─tanpa cemilan, ya─dan Momoi-senpai bisa menjadi suster haus darah~ hihihihihihihi~"

Kagami tertawa nista ala undertaker dari fandom sebelah.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Seru Kise dan di angguki oleh seluruh GoM, kecuali Kuroko. Murasakibara termasuk karena dia tidak setuju tanpa cemilan yang notabenenya _kekasih_nya.

Kagami mengangkat bahu masa bodoh.

"Terserah kalian. Kanagawa Hospital kan isinya memang begitu─oh sudah bel, ke kantin ah~" Kagami bangkit dan berjalan keluar sambil bersiul-siul.

Dibelakangnya, lagi-lagi Akashi menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat.

Kagami menyeringai. Dia tau idenya tidak mungkin tidak disetujui. Dia terkekeh-kekeh dalam hati._ 2-0_, batinnya penuh kemenangan.

XXX

1 Oktober dan seluruh persiapan sudah beres. Kagami terkekeh-kekeh lagi. Sekolahnya kini terlihat mengerikan dengan debu yang menempel di kaca jendela. Papan ringsek terpampang, menutupi jam besar yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung Teikou dan tertulis dengan cat putih jelek; Kanagawa Yurei Hosppital.

Kagami benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu, sampai dapat membuat sekolahnya se_menarik_ ini? Kaca yang pecah, beling yang bersebaran, dan lampu yang berkedap-kedip. Kagami terkekeh-kekeh lagi.

"Keren. Jadi anak orang kaya memang enak ya~" Katanya dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. Kagami melangkah masuk dan bersiul takjub saat melihat kerumunan orang yang mengantri, ingin memasuki Kanagawa Hospital ini.

"Wow~ Lihat antrian ini~ menakjubkan~" Kagami tertawa-tawa dan ikut mengantri. Sikapnya cool dan tidak terlihat gentar sama sekali. Dibelakangnya segrombolan gadis-gadis berbisik-bisik, penasaran didalamnya ada apa.

Kagami menyeringai. Mumpung ada, jangan di lewatkan nih.

"Yo, nona-nona sekalian," Kata Kagami. Gadis-gadis itu mendongak dan tersipu malu melihat senyum ala Kagami. "Kalian benar, ingin memasuki Kanagawa Hospital ini?" Tanya Kagami, memulai sesei gomabalannya. Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk. Satu di antara mereka bertanya dengan nada penasaran,

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kagami menyeringai.

"Nanti kalau didalam ada pasien berwajah rusak yang mengejar kalian bagaimana~? Apa kalian tidak takut~?" Tanya Kagami. Gerombolan gadis-gadis itu memekik takut.

"T-tidak usah masuk yuk… aku takut…" Gumam gadis lainnya.

"Eits, tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku yang akan menjaga kalian~ tenang saja, oke?" Kagami mengedipkan satu matanya dan gadis-gadis itu kembali merona.

"Masih seperti biasa, eh, Taiga?" Nada sarakatis terdengar dan Kagami menoleh. Dia menatap Haizaki Shougo terkejut tapi kemudian tertawa-tawa pelan.

"Haizaki," Kata Kagami. "Ya kau tahu sendiri lah ahahahaha…"

Haizaki hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, tiket untuk berapa orang?" Tanya sosok jamur─maaf, maksudnya Sakurai Ryo.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat… delapan." Kata Kagami sambil menghintung dirinya, Haizaki, dan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk. Happy Halloween." Kata Saskurai.

"Happy Halloween too, mushroom~" Kagami dan Haizaki melambai-lambai, tanpa memperdulikan delikan Sakurai dan darahnya yang seakan mengalir ke kepalanya.

XXX

Didalam sekolahan yang telah di sulap menjadi Kanagawa Yurei Hospital, Kagami dan Haizaki kembali bersiul takjub. Keren sekali. Sungguh mirip dengan aslinya. Kagami terkekeh-kekeh sementara Haizaki menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Hei, kesini," Haizaki menunjuk tulisan 'Ruang Operasi' kemudian beralih ke tanda panah berwarna ungu yang nyaris tidak terlihat karena cahaya yang minim. Kagami mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Haizaki.

Kaki Kagami melenggang memasui Ruang Operasi dengan santai, sementara para gadis dibelakangnya sudah komat-kamit membaca mantra.

"KYYAAAAAAA!" Jeritan seseorang membuat Kagami melonjak kaget. Haizaki melongo kaget dan terkekeh. Dia kenal suara itu.

"KYAAAAAA!" Kagami dan Haizaki semakin memasuki ruangan itu. Saat itulah, Kagami, Haizaki, dan gerombolan gadis itu melihat seorang dokter sedang mengangkat pisau bedah tinggi-tinggi. Pisau itu berkilat terkena cahaya dari bulan yang malu-malu memasuki ruangan itu.

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" Suara jeritan para gadis menyayingi suara jeritan sang pasien yang sibedah secara langsung, tanpa di bius.

Kagami bersiul dan Haizaki bergumam, "Biasa saja dong. Dramatis sekali hahaha.."

Tangan pasien yang terkulai lemas mulai bergerak-gerak mendengar jeritan gadis-gadis yang berusaha bersembunyi di balik punggung Kagami dan Haizaki.

Kepala pasien itu terangkat. Rambut blondenya acak-acakan dan bercak darah di sana-sini. Matanya membelak ngeri dan berkata serak, "Tolong… tolong aku… tolong…"

"KYYYAAAAA!" Gadis-gadis itu sontak menjerit lagi melihat penampilan sang pasien. Kagami dan Haizaki terkekeh kemudian meneruskan perjalanan. Tapi belum sampai mereka keluar ruangan, dokter itu menoleh dan berkata dengan nada seram,

"Aku butuh pasien… aku butuh pasien…. Pasien yang akan ku bedah…" Dan tiba-tiba saja dokter itu tertawa melengkikng. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~"

"KYYYAAA! KYYAAA!"

Kagami dan Haizaki sempat menoleh dan mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya. Mereka tidak menyangka, si dokter─alias Midorima─mampu tertawa seperti itu.

Kagami dan Haizaki kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka melewati lorong yang gelap. Pecahan kaca berserakan di mana-mana. Tidak ada pencahayaan lain selain cahaya bulan yang masuk malu-malu melewati jendela yang berdebu tebal.

Suasana hening. Sebenarnya Kagami bisa saja melontarkan sebuah teka-teki, tapi rasanya agak aneh melontarkan teka-teki disaat-saat tegang seperti ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"Kakak…"

Kagami, Haizaki, dan gerombolan gadis-gadis itu menoleh, mencari asal suara. Mereka mendapati seorang anak dengan baju operasi lusuh sambil memeluk boneka eropa. Kepalanya agak miring ke kiri dan matanya membelak, darah mengalir mulus melewati pelupuk matanya. Dia tersenyum aneh.

"Main sama aku yuk?" Ajaknya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Kagami, Haizaki, dan gerombolan gadis itu beringsut mundur.

"Kakak…"

Anak itu menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai mereka.

"Main yuk? Mau tidak?"

Gadis-gadis itu memekik tertahan.

"Kakak…"

Anak itu mencengram jaket Kagami dan memaksanya untuk berjongkok.

"Ayo main rumah-rumahan…."

Haizaki menerka-nerka, kira-kira siapa anak ini. Kuroko, atau Akashi?

Gadis-gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kakinya lemas dan air mata nyaris keluar.

"SEI-CHAN!" Teriakan melengkikng tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Dan langkah kaki tergesa memantul-mantul di lorong.

Tiba-tiba saja air muka anak itu menjadi ketakutan.

"Kakak…" Katanya sambil menatap Kagami ngeri. "Kakak, sembunyikan aku… kakak…"

"SEIJUURO-CHAN!" Teriakan melengking itu kembali terdengar dan dari ujung lorong terlihat bayangan samar.

Haizaki nyaris tersadak.

_Seijuuro_? Demi apa?

Dan seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek dan ber_hak_ tinggi datang, menarik pundak anak itu sampai berbalik, dan menggamparnya.

PLAK!

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK KABUR DARI RUANG RAWAT!? BERAPA KALI, SEI-CHAN!?"

PLAK!

"Mama… Mama… sakit ma…" Ringis anak itu. Matanya yang merah berpindah kea rah gerombolan gadis, Haizaki, dan Kagami yang masih terpaku. "Kakak… sembuyi… kan aku…."

Wanita itu menoleh dan menyeringai aneh. Tangannya menggapai-gapai dan mengambil sesuatu di meja─yang entah sejak kapan─ada dibelakangnya.

Pisau berlumur darah.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya ya?" Dan wanita itu tertawa seram. "Ihihihihihi…. Kalian… harus…" Wanita itu mendekat. Matanya yang cokelat membesar. "MATI."

"KYYYAAA!" Gerombolan para gadis berteriak lagi, dan Haizaki juga Kagami berseru 'LARI' dengan lantang. Wanita dan anak itu mengejar dari belakang.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN!"

.

.

.

Kagami terkekeh-kekeh. Seru, batinnya. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Tegang, takut, ngeri. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Dia menyeringai dan mengelap peluhnya. Disni bau obat-obatan.

Haizaki disebelahnya sibuk menenangkan satu per satu para gadis yang sudah trauma. Padahal mereka baru melihat empat.

"Kaki…"

Kagami dan Haizaki menegang. Siapa?

"Aku minta kaki…"

Kagami menoleh, dan dia melihat seorang anak dengan baju operasi berbercak merah mengesot di lantai. Satu kakinya menghilang.

"Minta satu kakinya…"

Kagami beringsut mundur.

"Kakimu bagus…" Anak itu menyentuh kaki kagami kemudian mendongak. Dia menyeringai. Jins Kagami tertinggal bercak darah akibat sentuhan itu.

"Buatku… ya?"

Haizaki menahan nafas.

"K-KY-KYYYYAAAAA!"

Jeritan para gadis menyadarkan Haizaki dan Kagami yang sontak langsung berbalik arah dan berlari.

"Ihihihihihihi.." Anak itu tertawa melengking. "Kakinya… satu kakinya… ihihihihihihihi…"

.

.

.

"Nah, selanjutnya apa ya?" Haizaki menebak-nebak saat mereka berbelok lorong. Kagami mengangkat bahu. Dan gerombolan gadis itu mencicit takut.

"Da.. rah…" Suara serak membuat Haizaki dan Kagami menoleh menatap pojokan lorong. Di sana ada seseorang berbadan bersar dan tinggi dengan rambut acak-acakan. Suaranya parau, nayris seperti kakek-kakek yang sudah berada di ambang batas kematian. "Kembalikan darahku… darah…"

Orang itu mendekat. Jalannya pelan sekali. Seakan untuk mencapi Kagami dkk membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai.

"Kemarilah…. Aku ingin darah…." Tangan orang itu menggapai-gapai, berusaha mencapai Kagami. "Darah! Darah!" Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menjadi beringis, dia berjalan terseok. Kaki kirinya diseret untuk berjalan.

Kagami mundur dan mundur lagi. Haizaki bersiul. Kagami lagi, Kagami lagi.

"P-pergi… pergi…" Suara kecil gadis yang ada di belakangnya membuat orang itu terdiam terpaku sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan. Kali ini lebih cepat.

"DARAAHH!"

"KYYYYAAAA!"

Kagami menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya lari. Haizaki dan gadis-gadis sisanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"BERIKAN AKU DARAHMUUUU!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kagami dan lainnya berhasil memasuki ruangan terakhir. Papan tulisan yang sudah patah terlihat dibalik sarang laba-laba yang tebal; 'Ruang Rawat Anak'

_Kira-kira apa yang ada didalam?_ Batin Kagami senang.

Kagami melangka masuk, diikuti para gadis, dan terakhir Haizaki. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar suara apapun sampai…

"Anak nakal harus di suntik~" Kata suara dari belakang Haizaki. Mereka sontak menoleh. Seorang suster berlumuran darah sedang sibuk dengan suntikan yang ada di gengamannya. "Anak nakal~"

Suster itu menoleh dan menatap Haizaki.

"Kau anak nakal~" Kata suster itu. Dia beringsut mendekat. Suntikannya sudah siap di tangan kanannya. "Kemarilah~ Biar kau suster suntik~ IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI~" Suster itu tertawa horror. Haizaki tanpa sadar mencengkram meja yang ada disampingnya, sampai tangannnya mengenai pecahan kaca.

"Auw!" Refleks, Haizaki menarik tangannya.

Suster itu tertawa lagi.

"Lihat? Tanganmu berdarah~ sini, biar suster obati~ sini~" Suster itu mendekat dan sudah nyaris menyuntik Haizaki jika saja Kagami tidak menarik kerah belakang Haizaki sampai dia nyari tersungkur kebelakang dan berteriak 'LARI HAIZAKI BAKA!'

"ANAK NAKAL JANGAN LARI!" Raung suseter itu.

XXX

"Anjrit!" Itulah kata yang dikeluarkan Kagami saat keluar dari Kanagawa Hospital. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran melewati wajahnya. Badannya lengket karena keringat.

"Sumpah keren banget tuh! Njir nggak nyangka kalau _pelangi-pelangi_ itu bisa akting kaya' gitu!" Lanjutnya sambil merebut botol air minum yang sedang di tengguk Haizaki.

"Hei! Akh!" Haizaki merenggut kesal kemudian merebut kembali botol air yang di embat Kagami. Saat dia ingin menengguknya lagi, ternyata sudah habis. Sial. "Tapi aku tidak menyangkal. Keren sekali. Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ahahahahaha…"

Kagami menghela nafas dan merenggangkan badannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"Sudah ah. Aku ingin pulang. Kejadian hari ini terlalu seru sehingga membuatku mengantuk." Kata Kagami. Hazaki mengangguk setuju dan mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah masing-masing.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sesuatu menyeringai dari balik pohon sambil bergumam, "Terimakasih telah berkunjung."

**FIN**

ENDING YANG ANEH! YAUDAH GAK APA-APA, UNYU /DIGAPLOK/

Btw setelah menulis sepanjang ini (ini memang fanfic oneshoot terpanjang saya kan? 11 page gosh!) saya baru sadar, disini ada Haizaki dan di High School Problems belum Kagami dan Haizaki belum bertemu ORZ yaudah gapapalah OH DAN AOMINE NGGAK ADA OTL NAK MAAFKAN AKUUU /ditabk readers/

Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya memasuki Kanagawa Yurei di mall KLPG LOL /terus/ tapi saya bingung, masa di Kanagawa ada suster ngesot? Lucu deh wakakakakak /diinjek/

Oke, sekali lagi saya mengucapkan HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Well, saya telat satu jam empat belas menit sih. Salahkan grup whatsapp yang membuat saya melupakan fanfiksi ini! /malah curhat/ /ditendang/

OKE TERAKHIR,

RnR?

Arigachiu~

─BakaFujo


End file.
